Como arruinar una cita en diez sencillos pasos
by Iyalli
Summary: ¿En realidad les interesa este manual? Las personas normales buscarían algo mas positivo, pero como yo, Kuchiki Rukia no estoy para tales tonterías...  -IchiRuki-
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! que tal están?

Bueno, la idea de este fic surgió espontáneamente... es el primer fic largo que publico.

Por favor tómense su tiempo para leerlo y darme sus opiniones. Constará de diez capítulos, tal vez once... Cada uno es una idicacíon que Rukia Kuchiki nos da para arruinar una cita.

Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Como arruinar una cita en diez sencillos pasos – Por Rukia Kuchiki.<strong>

¿En realidad les interesa este manual? Las personas normales buscarían algo mas positivo… abrirían el buscador de internet y escribirían _"¿Como tener una cita de ensueño?"_ o _"¿Qué vestir en ese día especial'",_ incluso pedirían consejos a sus amigos y se emocionarían ante la posibilidad de tener una cita perfecta. Pero si están leyendo esto es porque probablemente no estén para tales tonterías, como ocurrió en mi caso…

Sinceramente, no garantizo el resultado, pero si ya invirtieron su tiempo en encontrar este manual adelante, no se pierde nada con intentarlo.

Bien, el primer paso es:

-Tener una cita.

Si ya tienes una, ignora este paso y ve al siguiente, pero si no la tienes te recomiendo que leas la anécdota del día que inicio todo…

ₒₒₒ

―¡Maldición Rukia! ¿Quieres cerrar la boca ya?

―¡Idiota, esto no se trata de ti! ¿Al menos sabes de lo que estoy hablando?

―No y no me interesa, así que cierra la maldita boca porque no me dejas pensar en paz.

―¿Pensar? ¿Esa cabeza naranja te sirve para pensar?

―Maldita…

Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban enfrascados en una vespertina discusión, como era ya costumbre. El joven de ojos marrones estaba sentado frente al escritorio rodeado de un montón de libretas con los deberes escolares pendientes que siempre se le juntaban por culpa de las continuas intervenciones como shinigami que realizaba, mismas que le quitaban tiempo para los estudios. Se frotaba la cabeza en señal de desesperación, no había tenido un buen día en el instituto y mucho menos en la "tranquilidad" de su hogar, en donde esa diminuta shinigami de cabello negro no dejaba de parlotear alteradamente sobre algún asunto seguramente sin importancia. Claro, como ella no tenía que hacer los deberes y solo se dedicaba a copiárselos…

― ¡No has escuchado nada de lo que dije! ― Reprochó Rukia, con los brazos cruzados y recargada contra el armario que solía servirle de dormitorio ― ¿Qué no te preocupas ni un poco por mis problemas?

―Mira enana, No me interesa en lo mas mínimo si el estúpido conejo ese ya no es el mas popular en la Soul Society ―Argumento Kurosaki recordando la causa de la ultima discusión que habían mantenido (Y el gran dolor de cabeza que le ocasionó).

― ¡No estaba hablando sobre Chappy! ― Informo la molesta shinigami ― ¡Y NO LO LLAMES "ESTUPIDO CONEJO" RECUPERARÁ SU PUESTO, CHAPPY ES MEJOR QUE ESE MALDITO PATO YUKI!

Ichigo soltó un gruñido y bastante estresado arrancó la hoja sobre la cual estaba trabajando.

― ¿Y CREES QUE ME IMPORTA? ¡TENGO ASUNTOS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE TUS RIDICULOS PROBLEMAS!

La femenina lo miró con las mejillas enrojecidas y sin decir nada, pero con una notable furia, abrió la puerta del armario y se refugio dentro.

―Al fin…―Murmuro Ichigo y volvió a dirigir su atención a las funciones irracionales que esperaban ser resueltas, sin embargo un sentimiento de culpabilidad empezó a manifestarse en su pecho. En realidad no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que Rukia le había dicho, la ignoro completamente desde que un par de horas atrás había vuelto de una visita a su hermano…¿En realidad podría tratarse de algo grave?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y tomo un lápiz, decidido a terminar los deberes.

"_Calcular el rango, dominio y esbozar la correspondiente grafica a cada función"_

¡Pero que mierda! ¿De que rayos le servía eso?

Apresuradamente se puso de pie y abrió la puerta del armario con más fuerza de la relativamente necesaria. El mueble completo se tambaleo y Rukia saltó alarmada.

― ¿Qué demo…?

― ¿Qué problema tienes? ― pregunto Ichigo con el mismo tono que usa un policía rudo al interrogar a un sospechoso.

―Ahh, ahora si quieres escucharlo…―Respondió Rukia con una indiferencia fingida que no lograba ocultar un destello de reproche― ¿Y tus asuntos más importantes?

―Maldición Rukia, no tuve un buen día hoy…no era mi intención decirte que no me interesan tus problemas― Comentó el sustituto a modo de disculpa― ¿Pasa algo con Byakuya? ¿Fuiste a visitarlo hoy, cierto?

La chica salió del armario con un pequeño salto y fue a sentarse a la cama de su compañero.

―Nii-sama está bien ―respondió olvidando rápidamente su anterior molestia ― En realidad no es un asunto de verdadera importancia…

Ichigo percibió la preocupación y nervios en la voz de su amiga, por lo que decidió insistir en el tema.

― ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

La shinigami vaciló antes de seguir hablando.

―En la Soul Society se realizan diversos eventos cada cierto periodo― sus mejillas enrojecieron y bajo la mirada― Nii-sama me informó que algunas familias nobles darán una comida, hay muchos invitados y prácticamente todo esta listo. La fecha está ya muy próxima.

El pelinaranjo asintió sin interrumpir.

―Pues esta claro que yo debo asistir, no solo como una shinigami, sino como una Kuchiki― Continuó Rukia sin despegar la vista del suelo ― Debo mantener el orgullo de la familia, no puedo manchar la reputación de Nii-sama…

―No comprendo cual es el problema ―Comento Ichigo sentándose a su lado― tu puedes desenvolverte muy bien en ese ambiente.

―Lo sé, el problema es que todos los asistentes…―respiro con profundidad y levanto repentinamente la mirada hacia su compañero― ¡TODOS-LOS-ASISTENTES-DEBEN-IR-CON-PAREJA-Y-YO-NO-TENGO-Y-PENSÉ-EN-RENJI-PERO-ESTÁ-OCUPADO-EN-UNA-MISIÓN-Y-NO-TIENE-TIEMPO-ASÍ-QUE-NO-SÉ-QUE-HACER-PORQUE-DUDO-QUE-ALGUIEN-ME-PIDA-QUE-SEA-SU-PAREJA-Y-SI-VOY-SOLA-HARÉ-QUEDAR-EN-RIDICULO-A-LOS-KUCHIKI! ―Esto ultimo lo dijo (gritó) muy rápido y sin tomar aire, lo que dificulto que Ichigo captara inmediatamente lo que había dicho.

― ¿Q-que?

―Anda, puedes burlarte o lo que quieras ―Dijo Rukia a modo de reto― No me importa lo que digas.

Ichigo rio ante el bochorno por el que estaba pasando la femenina.

―Rukia, ¡en ningún momento pensé en burlarme! ¡Enana paranoica! ―la chica hizo un gesto y abrió la boca para reclamar, pero el joven se adelantó― No debe ser ningún problema para ti conseguir una pareja… ¿recuerdas el festival escolar? Creo que la mitad de los hombres de la escuela morían por llevarte a su lado.

_Incluyéndome_, pensó Ichigo e inmediatamente intento reprimirse.

―Es diferente, en la Soul Society yo no soy nada popular en ese sentido…y no tengo tiempo para quedarme esperando a que alguien me invite.

Rukia se dejo caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Ichigo la miro con interés por un par de segundos, evaluando las posibilidades y después sonrió.

―Rukia, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la comida que las familias nobles celebrarán?

La shinigami abrió los ojos con una súbita expresión de incredulidad y confusión. Atónita ante las palabras del pelinaranjo idiota que le sonreía amablemente.

ₒₒₒ

¡Ahora tienes una cita!, como pueden ver este primer paso no es nada complicado.

¿O quieres que te lo explique con Chappys?

* * *

><p>Si, el pato Yuki existe...esta ubicado en el segundo lugar de popularidad en cuanto a los personajes de los Soul Candy. . pero en esta historia supero al legendario Chappy!<p>

¿Comentarios? ¿Les gusto? ¿Leerán el próximo capitulo?

Reviews!

me alimento de comentarios! n_n

tengan un lindo día!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! vengo con la actualización... el sismo de ayer sacudió mis ideas y me permitió escribir los siguientes cuatro capítulos, por lo que intentaré actualizar rápido!n_n

Aclaro: lo que esta antes de los puntitos es un comentario de Rukia

ₒₒₒ

Lo que esta entre los puntos es la historia que ejemplifica el paso a seguir.

ₒₒₒ

Y lo que esta despues de pos puntitos es otro comentario de Rukia. *-*

Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que piensa la familia?<strong>

Ya tienen un cita, pueden desistir de querer arruinarla… están a tiempo de retractarse y dejar de leer este manual.

Pero si insisten, este es el segundo paso:

**-Permite que su padre se entere de que tienen una cita.**

Estuve buscando mi bloc de dibujo para ilustrarles paso a paso la manera de hacerlo, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado… así que lo mejor es que les cuente como fue en mi caso.

ₒₒₒ

El viento soplaba con una peculiar intensidad esa noche, silbaba y se colaba por las pequeñas fisuras en las ventanas, mecía las cortinas que aparentaban ser un peculiar tipo de fantasma sediento de venganza…

O esas eran las ideas que pasaban por la ya cansada mente de Ichigo, que bastante adormilado intentaba seguir el hilo de la conversación que entablaba con Rukia.

―…pero no se si en verdad estés seguro de acompañarme, digo, por mi esta bien pero no quiero que te sientas incomodo o muy comprometido…

―E-esta bi..bi…bien, Rukia―Murmuró el joven sin poder reprimir un bostezo― mañana me cuentas todos los detalles, ¿Quieres?

―Pero también tengo que decirle a Nii-sama, necesitamos su aprobación― comentaba la chica mas para sí misma que para su compañero― No se si le agrades lo suficiente como para…

Las palabras de la shinigami trajeron a la realidad a Ichigo.

― ¿Aprobación de Byakuya? ¡Pero que rayos, si solo se trata de una comida!

―Es en la tarde, por lo que técnicamente es una cena…

― ¡Lo que sea! ¡No me interesa lo que piense Byakuya! ¡VAMOS A IR JUNTOS, TU Y YO, A ESA CENA Y SE ACABO! ― Ichigo termino gritando, más para mantenerse despierto que por cualquier otra razón― ahora ve a dormir…

Un súbito y estrepitoso sonido viajo desde el pasillo, probablemente el grito de Ichigo había despertado a Yuzu, o a Karin, o en el peor de los casos…

― ¡ICHIGOOOOOO!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, Isshin Kurosaki hizo acto de presencia casi saltando y bailando, y se abalanzo sobre su hijo, que con agilidad lo esquivo, dejándolo estrellarse contra la mesa de noche.

― ¡Estúpido hijo mio, estoy orgulloso de ti! ― Declaró el hombre poniéndose de pie y con lagrimas en los ojos― ¡Masaki, nuestro hijo no es gay!

Rukia soltó una carcajada que logro disimular bien con una fingida tos, sin embargo el rostro de Ichigo adquirió un color rojo que le hacía honor a su nombre.

― ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO, VIEJO CHIFLADO?

― ¡Me haces tan feliz, hijo mío! ¡Al fin te has atrevido a dar el primer paso con la preciosa Rukia-chan! ― Isshin elevo los pulgares y sonrió radiante.

Ahora el rostro que se sonrojó fue el de Rukia, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y negaba con la cabeza. Ichigo, a pesar del bochorno que sentía, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su padre malinterpretara todo.

―N-no te hagas ideas falsas―intervino rápidamente― Rukia y yo solo…

― ¡Tienes permiso para pasar toda la noche fuera! ― Interrumpió jovialmente― ¡Estas listo para ser un hombre! ¡Los bellos genes de Masaki, junto con mis apuestos dotes mesclados con la hermosa fisiología de mí amada tercer hija me permitirán ser el abuelo más feliz del mundo!

― ¿Abuelo? ― Una vocecilla pregunto con curiosidad y todos se volvieron hacia la puerta, en donde la pequeña Yuzu miraba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados. Seguramente todo el alboroto la había despertado.

―Así es, hija mía, así es… ¡Masaki, seremos abuelos muy pronto!

― ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, CABRA LOCA!

―Onii-chan, ¿Vas a casarte con Rukia-chan? ― inquirió Yuzu esbozando una dulce sonrisa

― ¡No! No, no voy a casarme con ella― dictaminó el joven intentando controlarse para no gritarle a su hermana pequeña― son solo alucinaciones del viejo.

―Yo no te eduque de esa forma, Kurosaki Ichigo― saltó nuevamente Isshin, pero ahora con una profunda seriedad en el rostro― ¿Qué no piensas responder por tus hijos? ¿Piensas que puedes embarazar a Rukia-chan y dejarla botada? ― Caminó hacia la shinigami y le rodeo los hombros, ella miraba a su alrededor con una expresión de ligero pánico pero al parecer incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna― ¡ACEPTA LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE TUS ACCIONES!

¿Acciones? ¿Acciones? ¿Qué malditas acciones, si no había hecho más que ofrecerse a ir con Rukia a la dichosa cena esa?

_Esto no puede estar pasando…no, mierda, sencillamente NO._

_Estas cosas no pasan en realidad, ¿Qué tipo de padre hace estos dramas por algo absolutamente irreal e imposible?_

―ESCUCHA, MALDITO VIEJO― Ichigo estaba decidido a terminar con ese patético escenario, señalo a su padre y siguió gritando― ¡SI EN ALGUN EXTRAÑO UNIVERSO ALTERNO YO DEJARA EMBARAZADA A RUKIA, RESPONDERIA POR MIS ACCIONES, PERO COMO ESO ES TOTALMENTE ABSURDO DEJA DE JODER Y LARGATE DE AQUÍ, QUE QUIERO DORMIR!

Isshin soltó a Rukia, al parecer complacido por las palabras de su hijo mostraba una discreta sonrisa, y caminó hacia la puerta.

―Vámonos Yuzu, es muy tarde y debes dormir.

La pequeña Kurosaki asintió y salió de la habitación, seguida por su padre que cerro la puerta, no sin antes guiñarles el ojo y elevar el pulgar derecho.

Cuando Ichigo y Rukia se encontraron en soledad el silencio se volvió bastante tenso y ninguno tenía intención de mirar al otro a los ojos.

―Mi padre esta loco― murmuró el pelinaranjo dándole la espalda a su compañera― cuando se pone así es realmente insoportable. A veces es mejor ignorarlo, pero me saca de quicio.

La femenina abrió la puerta del armario y apoyándose en un cajón entro en el con un pequeño salto.

―Gracias, Ichigo― susurró antes de cerrar la puerta.

Toda la euforia que el shinigami sustituto había sentido en esa noche culminó con esas palabras. No pudo evitar sonreír y apago la luz, preguntándose cual sería la razón exacta por la cual Rukia le había agradecido.

ₒₒₒ

Y así fue como el señor Kurosaki se entero de que Ichigo y yo teníamos una cita. Estoy segura de que toda la presión y el estrés que sintió Ichigo no se comparan al que vivió cuando fuimos a ver a Nii-sama… pero esa anécdota la conocerán cuando lleguemos al tercer paso del manual.

Me despido por ahora, pero no sin antes preguntarles ¿Han visto mi bloc de dibujo? Es un poco grande y está decorado con un Chappy que yo misma dibuje y del cual me siento orgullosa. Realmente necesito encontrarlo, ahí guarde una carta que planeaba enviarle a la asociación de mujeres shinigami para que restablezcan a Chappy como el personaje más popular de los Soul Candy, ¡No puedo permitir la indignante degradación de la que es victima!

Ahh, iré a ver si el cabeza de mandarina sabe en donde está…

* * *

><p>Este capitulo no me gusto mucho, pero en los siguientes se mejora! :D<p>

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! me inspiran a continuar escribiendo... las amo! :3

SersiiPearce Eri Cathy Kinomoto lala Akisa ichi-kia-chan Pureheart01 chik-yinyang Basi Albii-chan Any-chan15

Y a todos los lectores y lectoras! :D


	3. Chapter 3

****Hi everyone!

Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza... es que la escuela me está sepultando viva en tareas! pero en fin... aquí esta el tercer capitulo! n.n

espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Personajes ser de Kubo-sensei

* * *

><p><strong>Hermanos Mayores<strong>

Estoy empezando a sentirme realmente molesta, Mi bloc no aparece por ningún lado y probablemente tendré que redactar la carta una ves mas…sin contar todos los valiosos dibujos que perderé si no lo encuentro.

En fin, no los martirizaré dando largas sobre este asunto. Vamos directo con el tercer paso, que es:

**-Pide la aprobación de tu hermano mayor.**

Lo que nos ocurrió cuando fuimos a visitar a Nii-sama es algo que seguramente perdurará en nuestras memorias.

ₒₒₒ

El sol resplandecía alegremente y se reflejaba sobre el agua del estanque de la mansión Kuchiki, en el que en un tiempo atrás solían haber lindos y coloridos pececillos. Por alguna razón casi inexplicable estos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, solo una vez había aparecido un brillante cabello color rosa flotando en el agua, pero no tenía un mayor significado.

Si Byakuya Kuchiki hubiera descubierto al causante de la desaparición de sus preciados peces, el malhechor hubiese experimentado la furia de Sembonzakura.

Porque esos pétalos de cerezo, por suaves y delicados que parecieran, eran un verdadero peligro al que a nadie le gustaría enfrentar…

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba absolutamente consiente de toodo aquello, por lo que oponía resistencia a que Rukia lo guiara hacia su destino.

― ¡Ichigo, no seas tan inmaduro y muévete! ¿Acaso crees que Nii-sama tiene todo el día libre?― La shinigami tiraba del brazo de su compañero, que se había detenido en seco a escasos diez metros de distancia de la entrada de la mansión.

―Tu misma dijiste que hoy tenía el día libre, y yo no veo que algún shinigami este haciendo algo importante― se quejó Ichigo sin ninguna intención de moverse.

―Aun así, no puedo dejar a Nii-sama esperando― reprochó y tiro con mas fuerza― Muévete ya, idiota, solo nos tomará un par de minutos.

Con todo el pesar de su corazón y casi despidiéndose de su integridad física, el Shinigami sustituto remprendió el camino, siguiendo a una jovial Rukia.

Atravesaron las enormes puertas y siguieron por el corredor principal, que era muy largo y estaba decorado con pequeñas plantas exóticas dentro de pequeñas macetas muy elaboradas. Todo era digno de una familia perteneciente a la nobleza.

En un silencio absoluto terminaron el recorrido, frenándose ante una nueva puerta, bastante hermosa e imponente.

―Este es el despacho de Nii-sama, cuando estés dentro compórtate― indicó la shinigami y abrió las puertas. Ichigo podía asegurar haber percibido el aroma de los pétalos de cerezo.

―Nii-sama, lamento la molestia.

Byakuya se encontraba sentado ante su escritorio, con su típica e inmutable expresión facial. Apenas levanto la mirada de su informe cuando escucho la voz de Rukia y con un gesto casi imperceptible les indico que pasaran.

― ¿Necesitas algo, Rukia?

―En realidad solo vengo con motivo del próximo evento, la cena que se celebrará…

Byakuya dejo el montón de hojas que tenía en las manos y dirigió una breve mirada al sujeto de cabellera naranja que tenía enfrente.

―Espero que ya tengas todo preparado, no puedo permitir que el apellido Kuchiki sea manchado esa noche.

―Tengo todo en orden, es solo que venía por tu aprobación para que Ichigo sea quien me acompañe― murmuró Rukia con cautela y mirando de reojo a su compañero.

―Kurosaki Ichigo― Repitió con lentitud dirigiendo la mirada nuevamente hacia el mencionado, que intento sostenerla, desafiante― ¿Por qué Kurosaki Ichigo?

―He pasado un largo periodo fuera de este mundo―Respondió Rukia con solemnidad― Y no estoy a tiempo de conseguir alguna otra pareja. Pensé en Renji, pero él esta…

―Esta ocupado en una misión que le asigné―Termino Byakuya― Ya veo…

―Le he explicado todo a Ichigo, para asegurarme de que comprenda la importancia de esa cena…

―Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Acaso no piensas decir palabra alguna? ― La pregunta de Byakuya alarmó a Ichigo, que de inmediato se propuso no dejarse intimidar por el hermano de su nakama.

―Byakuya, vinimos por tu aprobación para que me permitas ir con Rukia a la cena esa― Respondió rápidamente.

―No se trata de "la cena esa" ―Repuso el capitán con su monótona entonación― es un evento de suma importancia para todas las familias nobles, que se reúnen con un grupo de selectos shinigamis para tratar temas de interés común.

―Como sea, es una cena y voy a ir con Rukia, ¿esta bien? ― Inquirió el joven de ojos marrones empezando a perder la paciencia.

― ¡Ichigo!

―Rukia, ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas un momento por favor? ― Byakuya señalo la puerta del despacho, Rukia asintió no sin antes intercambiar una mirada con Ichigo, que empezaba a preguntarse si las heridas sanarían antes de que fuera la dichosa cena.

―Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia te propuso que la acompañaras solo porque no tiene mejor opción ― Declaró el líder de la familia Kuchiki cuando su hermana los dejo solos― No malinterpretes en ningún sentido sus acciones.

Ichigo sintió que la sangre empezaba a acumulársele en el rostro, incluso podía sentir ligeras ondas de calor que expedían sus rojas mejillas.

―En realidad fui yo quien hizo la propuesta― Reveló Kurosaki. Él también tenia un orgullo y no permitiría que lo atacaran. Byakuya lo miro por un par de segundos y posteriormente se puso de pie.

―Si no me equivoco, tu no fuiste invitado, por lo que no había manera de que invitaras a Rukia a un evento del cual no tenias conocimiento…

― ¡Ella me platico todo y yo le propuse que asistiéramos juntos! ¡No se trató de Rukia invitándome como su último recurso!

―Pero finalmente eso eres, el último recurso de Rukia…

Ambos hombres mantenían el control, pero estaba claro que se estaba iniciando una batalla verbal. Ichigo se quedo sin argumentos tras la ultima frase de Byakuya, que le causo una gran confusión… ¿En realidad él era el ultimo recurso de Rukia?

―Kurosaki Ichigo, no permitiré que dañes el orgullo de la familia Kuchiki, así que espero sepas comportarte con prudencia…

El shinigami sustituto continuaba en silencio, hecho que desconcertó a Byakuya, a pesar de que no lo demostró.

― ¿Estas escuchándome…?

―YO NO SOY EL ULTIMO RECURSO DE RUKIA, SOMOS AMIGOS Y ELLA LO SABE, SABE QUE PUEDE CONTAR CONMIGO PARA TODO LO QUE NECESITE

El semblante de Byakuya mostró un cambio, dirigió una especial mirada hacia Ichigo, quien no pudo comprender el significado de esta.

Había perdido el control, esas extrañas emociones que lo sacudían cuando hablaba de Rukia empezaban a surtir efecto. Y lo peor era que había gritado esas cosas tan cursis frente a su hermano.

―Rukia me tiene a mí para cualquier cosa que necesite― Comento Byakuya sin modificar su tono de voz pero dando a entender que había terminado la discusión. Sin más Ichigo se dio la vuelta y con paso decidido caminó hacia la puerta. Si se quedaba a discutir podría volver a perder el control y probablemente terminaría revelando esos ocultos sentimientos.

―Cuida de Rukia― Alcanzó a escuchar antes de abandonar la habitación.

― ¡Ichigo, te dije que te comportaras! ― Reprochó la shinigami en cuanto el pelinaranja llego a su lado. ― ¿Por qué le has gritado?

Kurosaki se quedo mirando a Rukia, sin responder, solamente meditando sobre aquellas palabras que lo alteraron.

―Nii-sama es una persona muy respetable, ¡alguien como tu no puede hablarle así!

― ¿Alguien como yo? ¿A que te refieres con eso, Rukia? ¿No puedo hablarle así por que no estoy a su nivel?

Rukia lo miró, totalmente desconcertada.

―Si no estoy a su nivel, ¿entonces por qué aceptaste que yo te acompañara a la cena? ¿Esos también son los usos del shinigami sustituto, eh? ¿También debo actuar de ultimo recurso para la hermana de un noble capitán? ― Ichigo no gritaba, pero sentía que estaba completamente embriagado por un sentimiento extraño que no podía identificar, se sentía molesto, enojado, triste y tal vez desesperado.

―¡No es como que nos aprovechemos de ti, idiota! ― Saltó una Rukia con voz nerviosa ―Que seas un shinigami sustituto no tiene nada que ver aquí… ¡Si te comenté lo de la cena era porque tenía justamente esa esperanza! ¡En realidad quería que tú me acompañaras!

El rostro de Rukia se había sonrojado mientras hablaba, Ichigo se quedo paralizado al notarlo y mas aun al escuchar sus palabras. Esa emoción que corría por su ser se transformó en un incontenible y loco impulso de abalanzarse sobre la shinigami, estrechar su breve cintura y acariciar su misterioso cabello…

Lo hizo, dio un paso hacia ella y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. Ella parecía tan frágil con su cuerpo pequeño y delgado entrelazado al del shinigami.

―¿Ichi..go?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo la barbilla de la shinigami para levantar su rostro. Esos hermosos y profundos ojos violetas lo miraban con duda, querían saber cuales eran las intenciones del chico…

Solo cuando los labios del masculino rozaron los suyos supo que era realidad, no estaba soñando ese maravilloso escenario en donde tenía que colocarse de puntitas para alcanzar ese beso silencioso.

Ichigo notó el problema de su compañera y con facilidad la elevo algunos centímetros del suelo, ella se abrazó a su cuello y pudo corresponder a la danza que desempeñaban sus labios. Parecía que estaban diseñados para permanecer unidos… tan suave, tan cálido… y tan sincero.

Pero claro esta que el pasillo fuera del despacho de Byakuya no es el mejor lugar para darle rienda suelta a un placer recién descubierto.

―Senbonzakura … Kageyoshi.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? ¿les gusto? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? xD<p>

Y por cierto, agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos hermosos seres que me dejan reviews! y pido disculpas de no haber respondido aún, sin duda me haré un tiempito para responder a cada uno!

Besos!


End file.
